


Touch

by rhaenyx



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Master/Slave, Slaves, Smut, Thrall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:18:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13195857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhaenyx/pseuds/rhaenyx
Summary: Ivar discovers more about himself with the help of his thrall.





	Touch

You were his slave, in every sense of the word. You had been for quite some time now. Even if it would have seemed awful to be Ivar the Boneless’s slave, you had somehow settled into a comfortable dynamic. Apparently, he had considered you quite a dangerous person, as you had access to himself and his possessions every hour of every day. Yet you had proven yourself to be loyal, and, what he greatly valued, quiet. You knew that even if he liked you, a small mishap could make him slit your throat with no remorse, so you kept to yourself and did your job. 

On the other hand, it seemed that you were the only person Ivar trusted enough to touch him. It happened one time you helped him get into the bathtub. You had done it a thousand times, but that time in particular, you noticed how his eyes wouldn’t leave your cleavage –even if it wasn’t that remarkable–. When your hands trailed down, you gave a little jump, as you noticed his hard member against your hand. You moved it away quickly, but he grabbed your hand and looked at you straight in the eyes. His blue ones gave away fear and anxiety. You had heard the rumours about his inability to have sex. You could guess, he had never got hard before, and he feared it would disappear as soon as it came. So you moved your hand towards his cock and started stroking it. It’s not like you could say no, and it’s not like you wanted any other man. This would be considered a privilege. You rubbed him up and down, changing the speed and strength, keeping your eyes on your working hand. When you dared look up, you noticed his eyes closed, which gave you some relief. When he came, he released a huge sight, and his seed got lost in the tub’s water. He didn’t say anything, apparently shocked with what had happened. You didn’t know what to do, so you kept washing him. 

Ever since, in every bath, you had helped him find his release. Much to your surprise, it gave you some comfort, as it was the limited human contact you had on your daily life.   
Now, you were in his room, cleaning, and simply keeping an eye on him. He had been wounded after the battle, and although he said he was fine, he had been convinced to stay in bed for a day, to make sure there was nothing wrong with him. His eyes followed you around: when you weren’t looking, you could feel his eyes on your back, and when you turned around, he felt no shame at longingly staring at you. 

“Could you stop for a moment?”

His voice startled you. He barely talked to you, unless he had to give you a direct order, and that barely happened now, as you had been serving him for so long you already knew what you needed to do. 

“Do you need anything?”

You barely talked to him either. Even if you both had somewhat of an intimate relationship with each other, you kept your mouth shut. 

“I was thinking… about what you do to me in the tub.” You swallowed hard. What was he about to tell you, you wondered. “Could you make that happen again? Now?”

Your mind worked quickly. It’s not like you had much of an option. Although you feared Ivar would turn violent, he seemed still weak from the battle. 

You approached the bed where he was lying. He held his weight on his forearms. You kneeled on the bed and started untying your dress. You decided to sit on his lap. Your eyes never darted from his face, always watchful of his reactions. It didn’t seem to harm his legs, so you started moving your hips in circles over his dick. It had started to get hard. While you didn’t stop the movement from your hips, you finished unbuttoning your dress, falling from your shoulders and leaving your breasts swiftly bouncing in front of his face. You saw how doubt crossed his face. You guessed that as much as he spied on his brothers in the barn or any other location, he really didn’t know much about this. You grabbed his hands and brought them to your chest. It wasn’t hard for him to guess what to do. He started squeezing and pinching your hard nipples –from the cold and from the excitement–. You kept pressing his now harder dick under your dressed under parts. You allowed yourself to close your eyes and enjoy the feeling of his hands fondling your breasts, but it didn’t last long. Your eyes widened when you felt something wet around your right nipple. You looked down in awe as Ivar sucked strongly on you left nipple, like a baby would suck on her mother’s, while he held the other boob on his hand. His breathing was irregular, and he had to open his mouth every couple of seconds to regain his breath. Much to your surprise, he seemed to be enjoying this more than you were, although by the pooling wetness under your dress and his already hard cock, you both were getting pleasure from it. 

“Ivar, let me take off my dress…” You stood up removed your dress. When you finished you looked at him, struggling to take off his trousers. You were quick to help him get rid of them. You went back to sit on his lap, but he stopped you. You looked at him confused. 

“Can you lay on you back, Y/N?” You looked at him in awe. It was probably the first time he had addressed you by you name. While you stared at him wide eyes, he pushed you against the bed. “Open your legs.”

“But Ivar, we could already-”

“No. I’ve never tasted a woman before. I want to know what it is like.” So he lay on his stomach, his head in front of your pussy. You waited, but he was just looking at your private parts with equal curiosity and lust. You guessed, once again, that he had never seen a woman this way so close before. He cautiously gave a long lick over your pussy lips. A moan escaped your mouth and you lay on your back. Watching your reaction, he repeated the action. You closed your eyes and let your mind wander. It seemed like this time, he knew a little better what to do. He sucked on your already sensitive clit. You wanted to grab his head and pushed him deeper, but you didn’t dare to annoy him. It wasn’t necessary either, as Ivar had already pushed his tongue inside your wet hole. You both moaned at the same time. He kept tasting you, your mind was blurry and you couldn’t even focus on what was going on, when Ivar stopped. You opened your eyes in time to see him hovering over you. You had to be thankful about the wetness of your core, because Ivar didn’t stop for a second, and he pushed his member inside you. It didn’t last long. It was Ivar’s first time inside a woman, and you were already reaching you climax from his previous work, so after a few thrusts, you came, and soon did Ivar. He kept his eyes opened, attentively watching your reaction. You laid under him, breathing heavy, looking at him, waiting for what he would do. When he noticed, he moved to the side, and lay next to you on the bed. You turned your head to him. He rested still on the bed. Eyes focused on the ceiling, and hands resting over his stomach. You wondered if his legs hurt. 

“Was that good?”

His question didn’t surprise you; you guessed it was more centred on his ability to have sex than your wellbeing. You nodded your head, and he released a small sigh.

“I enjoyed it too.” 

That did surprise you. You didn’t expect any kind of praise or nice words from Ivar, even if they were about your love making. 

“Do I… leave? Continue with my chores?”

He bit his lip, apparently weighting his options. He seemed to be debating with himself. “Would you mind to stay a little longer?”

You nodded, grabbed a blanket nearby and covered both of you with it. He got closer to you, and so did you, but you didn’t touch each other, nor hold each other, that was way too intimate. You simply lay still under the blankets, looking at each other’s eyes, until you both would fall asleep. Both of your bodies were warm enough to be aware of each other’s presence. And just like that, you fell asleep, surrounded by Ivar’s warmth.


End file.
